Plush Peeved
'Plush Peeved '''is a 2015 traditionally-animated CinemaScope short film that was released in theaters and IMAX with Disney's reissue of ''Sleeping Beauty ''on January 9th, 2015. Like the 1951 ''Goofy ''short, "Tomorrow, We Diet", ''Plush Peeved ''focuses on dieting and weight loss, as Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle have Bancy and Wally go on a diet, after they have eaten too many fast foods. Plot Summary The short begins with Plush Wally and Bancy going through the kitchen and eating food, such as a bologna and cheese sandwich. As Wally and Bancy eat, Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle are discussing that they have a huge amount of bills. As Mike checks every food bill spent, he realizes that Wally and Bancy have been eating too much, and they tell the two plush mice that they must go on a gluten-free diet, much to Bancy and Wally's horror. The next morning, Bancy and Wally are eating gluten-free egg-and-cheese sandwiches for breakfast. Bancy starts to like the gluten-free diet, as Michelle tells him and Wally that they have to wait for their gluten-free pizza for lunch. Cuddlebunny and Big Green listen to Bancy, as he tells the two mice that Mike and Michelle have established a gluten-free diet for Cuddlebunny and Big Green. A little later, before Wally has to eat (and share) his gluten-free pizza with Bancy, Wally sees a bag of cheese puffs and chases the bag in a Roadrunner-like fashion, much to Cuddlebunny's surprise, as he is carrying the bag. Next, Wally grabs a pair of scissors to cut the bag open, as he accidentally knocks down Mike Patterson and trims the top of Michelle's skirt, causing the rest of her skirt to fall down, revealing Michelle's heart-patterned boxer shorts, much to Michelle's embarrassment. Mike finally catches Wally and Bancy attempting to eat the cheese puffs and forces them to eat their gluten-free pizza at noon. At the end of the cartoon, Bancy and Wally eat their gluten-free pizza, Wally says to Bancy that their pizza tastes good, much to Bancy's frustration at him, but not before Mike orders Bancy to eat the rest of the pizza. Production Notes Like many other Bancy cartoons, ''Plush Peeved ''focuses on slapstick humor and gags, while it explores the concept of dieting and weight loss, similar to the 1951 ''Goofy ''short, "Tomorrow, We Diet" even though this Bancy cartoon was the first of the "Plushie Comedies" series. ''Plush Peeved, ''however, is more about doing a gluten-free diet for people diagnosed with autism. "Since my family and I do a good job at losing weight by exercising, Michael and I decided to this to spread the message about staying healthy and fit." said Andrew, the co-director of ''Plush Peeved. ''They also added in music scores of Oliver Wallace and George Bruns. Oliver Wallace's score for the lion chase in ''Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive ''was used for Wally chasing the bag full of cheese puffs; George Bruns' score for Merlin and Wart's outing in ''The Sword in the Stone ''was used for Bancy and Wally's gluten-free breakfast; Oliver Wallace's score for Donald checking the cooking in his oven and on stovetop while Donald's Nephews playing Cowboys and Indians in ''Soup's On was used for the opening where Bancy and Wally were eating a hearty lunch; George Bruns' score for Aurora's animal friends putting on Prince Phillip's red coat and red hat and boots in Sleeping Beauty was even used for one scene where Bancy and Wally clean-up "the fattening mess" by placing the half-eaten pizza slice in the trash and refilling the 20-ounce Coca-Cola bottle with drops from a 2-Liter of Coke using a funnel. It was also to Andrew's surprise that his friend, Michael Igafo Te'o, threw in a gag which involved Michelle's skirt falling down, revealing her boxers. That gag was similar to Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident, only it had Doris Deer sneezing from a dust cloud, before her boxers were shown. In Order for Michael's Studio to "mock" CinemaScope Animation, they've actually used inked-and-painted cel animation that was similar to Un-Stoppable Bliss and it did very successfully even though the "CinemaScope" widescreen process was invented in 1953 by Twentieth Century Fox Studios before being adapted for 2D traditional hand-drawn animation ranging from MGM's "Pet Peeve" and Disney's "Toot Whistle Plunk and Boom" to U.P.A.'s Academy Award-winning Mister Magoo short entitled "When Magoo Flew" and Disney's "Lady and the Tramp" which kick-started Michael and Andrew to revive the CinemaScope animation camera by contacting Michael's Studio's Special Process Crew known as "Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders", this time just like Un-Stoppable Bliss, Michael's two CinemaScope animation camera stands are currently using Canon USB Cameras, Hewlett-Packard Windows 7 Desktop PCs and Stop-Motion Animation Software called "Dragonframe". "I Didn't Realize that Those Guys with Autism think that 'CinemaScope Widescreen Cartoons' and 'Talking Plushies' are both alike!" claimed Grey DeLisle-Griffin, the voice of Michelle Finkle. For The Inked and Painted Cels, Michael and Andrew recruited Tina Price, founder of CTN Animation Expo, who had worked as a Cel Painter for Don Bluth's "Banjo the Woodpile Cat" and Lead Cel Painter for Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida, Sharon Vincent, to become Cel Painters for Michael and Andrew's animation team when the inkers traced animators' drawings over clear CinemaScope-length acetate "cels" using different-colored opaque acrylic ink and old-fashioned crow-quill fountain pens then, after the ink dries, the color models for the characters and props were developed by Michael and his engaged girlfriend, Hannah Garcia (better known as "Savannah Garcia") using color codes of Michael's very own acrylic cel paint palette, then the cel is painted on the back with Cartoon Colour's top-quality "Cel-Vinyl" acrylics then, as the paint dries on the back of the cels, the backgrounds were painted in a "Maurice Noble"-esq. styling by Chris Holt and Sai Ping Lok then, finally, the cels go on top of the background with each cel's inked outlines facing the camera lens like in earlier traditionally animated films from the 1920s until 1989, this time like 2014's Un-Stoppable Bliss, the animation cel photography in CinemaScope widescreen was recreated using using Canon USB Cameras hooked up to Hewlett-Packard Windows 7 PCs using "Dragonframe" software. "The Re-Creation of CinemaScope Animation is excellent! Those two with Autism are geniuses!" claimed Eric Goldberg, the chief animator on the Genie in The 1992 Disney Animated Feature Film "Aladdin". Voice Characterizations Keith Ferguson: Plush Bancy Bill Farmer: Plush Wally Rob Paulsen: Cuddlebunny Mouser Corey Burton: Benny "Big Green" Mouser David Kaufman: Mike Patterson Grey DeLisle-Griffin: Michelle Finkle Chloe Lang: Plush Suzy Production Crew Story: Michael Igafo-Te'o & Rich Moore Voice Direction: Riverton Productions, Inc. (North Hollywood, California, U.S.A.) Music: Oliver Wallace & George Bruns Production Design: Michael Igafo-Te'o & Eric Goldberg Traditional Animation Michael Igafo Te'o (Bancy/Wally) Lillian Grace Wilson (Suzy) Andrew Steiner (Wally/Bancy) Eric Goldberg (Mike/Michelle) Phil Nibbelink (Cuddlebunny/Big Green) Andreas Deja (Michelle/Mike) Mark Henn (Big Green/Cuddlebunny) Breakdowns & In-Betweens Bob Scott (Bancy/Wally) Tony Fucile (Mike/Michelle) Doug Frankel (Cuddlebunny/Big Green) Brenda Chapman (Bancy/Wally/Mike/Michelle) Clean-Up Animation Tony Bancroft (Bancy/Wally/Mike/Michelle) Jay Jackson (Cuddlebunny/Big Green) Bruce W. Smith (Mike/Michelle) David Block (Bancy/Wally) Cel Inking Michael Igafo-Te'o Emma McQuater Hannah "Savannah" Garcia Color Model Design Michael Igafo-Te'o Hannah "Savannah" Garcia Cel Painting Sharon Vincent Tina Price Bret McQuater Background Painting Chris Holt Sai Ping Lok Animation Camera Sharon Vincent Michael Igafo-Te'o Online Film Editing and Digital Film Transfer, Film Lab Processing and Negative Cutting: BancyTOON Film Editing Services (Part of BancyTOON Studios) Sound Effects: Buena Vista Sound Services (Part of The Walt Disney Studios) Computer-Controlled CinemaScope Animation Camera Built by: Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Computer Hardware by: Microsoft Windows Hewlett-Packard Dragonframe Software Avid Technologies Principal 2D Animation Supplies by: Cartoon Color Company Inc. (Culver City, California, U.S.A.) Light Foot Animation (Temecula, California, U.S.A.) Graphite Drawing Pencils by: Palomino Blackwing Pencils (Stockton, California, U.S.A.) Office Max (U.S.A.) Quotes Plush Bancy: "You know something, Wally, these gluten-free egg-and-cheese sandwiches are mighty tasty!" Plush Wally: "That's right, ah-yuck!" Mike Patterson: "Excellent, boys!" Michelle Finkle: "Your special gluten-free pizza will have to wait until lunch, okay?" Plushies Wally & Bancy: "Okay!" Much to the boys' embarrassment, Mike and Michelle kiss each other on the mouth! Plush Wally: "Yuck!" Plush Bancy: "Oh, For Crying Out Loud!" Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons